mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekane
Nekane Mayari Mineque is the Latina-Blasian (Latina, African and Asian) maternal half-sister of Feliz/Kira Alunsina and the daughter of Janna Alunsina and Michael Mineque. Her father was of African and Latino heritage and her mother is Filipino. When she is first introduced in Scorch Trials, she is six-seven years old Physical Appearance Nekane shares almost no resemblance to her older half-sister Feliz, instead having more similar characteristics to her late father Michael. This makes Feliz go into a state of disbelief of the fact that Nekane is her younger half-sister. When she is first introduced in The Scorch Trials, Nekane has dark brown, almost black eyes, and caramel skin. Her tight curls are dark brown and are tied into bunches by scruffy and faded golden ribbons at her neck behind her ears. She wears an oversized red 'Brooklyn' hoodie, an off-white and stained over-knee dress, leggings and scruffed boots with the soles peeling off. As the roleplay progresses, Nekane's hair grows to all the way to her shoulders, after which Feliz cuts it back behind her ears with scissors, advising her to 'keep those locks short' Additional Information - Nekane didn’t know of Feliz/Kira’s existence until the Gladers arrived in Denver. - Her name is Spanish and is pronounced as neck-ah-n-yay - Depending on the generation of the roleplay, Nekane can be the last -alive member of the Alunsina family, as James, Joshua, Janna and sometimes Feliz/Kira all die at some point. - Nekane has heritage from three continents of the world, Asia, Africa and North America. Her Father was of South African and Dominican descent and her mother is Filipino. - Due to Nekane being born just over a decade after the Sun Flares struck, she has not experienced many things that other characters have. For example, she had no idea what a chicken nugget looks or tastes like. - Nekane's middle name Mayari was given to her by her mother and is a reference to the Tagalog goddess of Combat, War, Revolution, Hunt, Weaponry, Beauty, Strength, Moon and Night. In mythology, she is the sister of Tala and Apolaki. Ironically, her older half-siblings middle names are Tala and Apolaki respectively. This is because Janna's mother's family has a tradition of giving their children the names of Tagalog deities, as Janna herself has the middle name of Bathala, the mother of Mayari, Tala and Apolaki. - Season Two Clementine is Nekane's animated faceclaim, whilst Alisha Boe is her real-life faceclaim in the sequel. Quotes *'Feliz:' "I can't look after you forever, Nekane, as much as I would love to. I'm going to find you a better home, a family, a motherly figure who will teach you and take care of you better than I ever did and ever will do. You'd be safer being cared for by an experienced adult rather than me, a sixteen year old who can't remember anything past living in a giant stone Maze. I need to find someone to look after you. Even if it's the last thing I do." **'Nekane: '"Everyone I have ever loved or cared about has either died or left me. Everyone...everyone f*cking except for you. So don't sit there on your flat arse and say I would be safer with somebody else because the truth is I would just be more scared. And I don't wanna be scared. And I know you don't want me to be either." *'Nekane: '"Nekane Mineque." **'Guard: '"What?" *'Nekane: '"Tell 'em, Nekane is the little girl... who broke your f*cking nose!" *'Feliz': "How 'bout you, kid? You okay?" **'Nekane: '"Define okay." **'Feliz': "Are you still breathing?" **'Nekane: '"Do small, panicked breaths count?" **'Feliz': "Yeah, they count." **'Nekane: '"Alright, then I'm okay." *'Nekane: '"Motherfucker! What's wrong with these guys?!" *'Nekane: '"I'm gonna be hella f*cked off if I get murdered coz of you." **'Feliz: '"How you gonna be f*cked off if you're dead?" *'Nekane: '"Dunno. But if I become a ghost, I'm haunting your sorry arse first!"